This invention relates, in general, to interruption processing in a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating the processing of adapter interruptions in an environment that supports multiple adapter types.
A computing environment may include one or more types of input/output devices, including various types of adapters. Examples of types of adapters include a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) or a Peripheral Component Interconnect express (PCIe) adapter, a queued direct I/O (QDIO) adapter, a cryptographic adapter, etc. An adapter may request an interrupt to provide a particular event or status. The processing of this interrupt depends on the type of adapter.
In an environment that supports multiple types of adapters, an adapter interruption can mean that a single event has occurred or that multiple events have occurred for multiple adapters of different types. Therefore, for a given interruption, all adapter event indicators of all adapter types must be examined to determine what events have occurred.